Be Yourself - Next generation of Potters, Weasleys etc etc
by HiddenBeneathTheMoonlight
Summary: A story about the next generation of Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys. I do not own Harry Potter, I just have to write stories about it so the books can never ever end in my head (seriously I'll probably get onto great great granchildren if I have to) Rated T cos idk how much swearing there will be and how bad it will get. Probably nowhere near M though cos I'm me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter :( and if I quote any lines from the epilogue it is only so my mind can figure out what's going on as I am easily confused.**

 **There will be loads of different POVs this is gonna be fun so please follow, fave and review though I honestly am writing this for my own benefit cos I dont feel like waiting till I'm a lot older to find out everything from J. K. Rowling if she does reveal more than the houses though I would like to know her version of it I need a temporary, crap one for myself. Stupid note over now it's time for the story.**

 **Ta-daaaaa!:**

 **Chapter 1: September the 1st (btw this is not rlly a date and will not occur in others it's just pointing out the obvious, anyways on with the crappy story) James' POV**

"You might be in slytherin, you know." I teased Al.

"I won't be in Slytherin! I WON'T!" he shouted.

I laughed until Mum turned around. I'm in big trouble this time. Oh well, nothing out of the ordinary.

"James, give it a rest." Mum told me.

"I only said he might be." I grinned at Al. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth..."

Mum caught my eye with a glare and I stopped speaking immediately. I took my trolley from Mum and went through the barrier. Al and Lily and Mum and Dad were taking a long time to come through. Al must be saying about writing letters or something. Probably thinks I'll laugh at him, which I will.

Uncle Ron said "If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

"Ron!" shouted aunt Hermione.

Me, Hugo and Lily all laughed but Al and Rose looked terrified.

"Don't worry, he doesn't mean it. He's only joking" Hermione and Mum told them.

Ron and Hermione started arguing about being nice to Scorpius when they saw him. At this point I got bored and got onto the train to find my friends.

I was just walking along when I saw Victoire and Teddy kissing. Wait, what?

He told me he'd come to see her off and told me to go away.

I immediately ran back to my family to tell them. The adults seemed unimpressed but Lily and the others were all very excited about it.

A few minutes later we (me, Al and Rose) were all sitting in a carriage of the train with Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Molly, Lucy and two new friends called Liam and Ambra.

we were sitting across two groups of seats. Me, Al, Rose, Fred and Ambra were on one side and Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Liam and Roxanne were on the other. Roxanne and Fred were glaring at each other. I wonder why, we'll probably find out soon because they'll start screaming at each other if either of them says anything implying mean comments about the other one.

Me, Fred and Molly are all second years and Lucy, Dominique, Liam, Roxanne, Al, Rose and Ambra are 1st years though Roxanne can definitely scare Fred even with a year age gap between them.

After a minute a blonde first year came over looking a bit shy. It was Scorpius Malfoy. " hi, um, can- can I sit with you? I think it's full everywhere else." He asked.

"Sure, I always love making new friends!" Rose answered, smiling at him.

Well, that was odd. Hmm maybe she likes him? No, she couldn't! She's only known him for a minute and Uncle Ron clearly doesn't want her around him.

We all start chatting. Eventually we get onto talking about quidditch. I'm on the Gryffindor team as chaser. At this point we finally start to work out what's up with Fred and Roxie as they start screaming at each other.

As far as anyone can tell they were playing quidditch during the holidays and Fred accidently hit Roxie with a bludger and broke her arm. Luckily they weren't very high up but when she landed awkwardly, she immediately got up again through the pain and started hitting Fred with the broomstick using her good arm. Obviously we all find this hilarious. Eventually Molly, the sensible one, intervenes and stops them from fighting.

Sometime later we arrive at Hogwarts. Molly, Fred and I get into a carriage with our friends Chloe (Clo), Nora and Aiden.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Would have added more but it's time for the sorting so I have to change POV and therefore change chapter. :) hope you like it, it's so fun to write. It's fun not writing THG reapings atm cos they are soooo unbelievably boring after district 1 (if you read THG, you'll get that joke)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back mua ha ha, ok so ik if you've read my other stories you may think I never update but seriously have you tried writing for 24 different characters half of which you dont even like or are trying to make evil but you cant? And that's the reason why I'd rather do a 100 chapter HP story than a 20 chapter THG story cos the only one I would be good at writing would be about Finnick and I cba to do that cos there is an amazing one already out there (and it's spell checked and all! called life through sea green eyes for THG fans, harmless but dont read if you are an immature idiot.)**

 **Chapter 2: The Sorting Song (yes I wasted time making a crappy song, now stop laughing, I know u are) Al's POV**

Professor Longbottom collected us from Hagrid when we reached the castle. The boat ride had been cool enough. I dont think too many people fell out or anything like that or at least no one I know so I wouldn't really remember all that much.

I'm a bit scared about the sorting. Not only might I be in Slytherin but what if it's really hard to get sorted. I forgot to ask Mum how you get sorted and James said it's a really hard magic test. I dont know any spells, I'm going to fail!

We wait outside the hall for a minute as Professor Longbottom explained about our houses and how they are like our family. After he has said that little speach he leads us through the middle of the hall right to the front where everyone can see us. There is a stool with an old hat on it.

Maybe we have to make it fly, or make it sing. But then the weirdest (and we do have wizarding photographs and paintings at home) thing happened. The hat started singing on it's own accord. A rip in the fabric opened up like a mouth.

It sang:

I may not look pretty,

I may look quite dull.

But I'm here to sort you,

For I can see your thoughts through your skull.

Now dont look so scared

You'll all be quite fine

After you're sorted

I'll leave you to dine.

 **(and that's why I should not be left with my mind and an online ryhming dictionary)**

After the hat finished singing Professor Longbottom picked up a list of names. He explained that we had to walk up, pick the hat up, sit on the stool and put the hat on our heads. Well at least it isn't a test or anything dangerous or scary. The list was in alphabetical order so it took a while to get to me or any of my friends.

I daydreamed (my way of saying author cba) through the sorting until it got to Ambra.

"Eastdawn, Ambra" Ambra walked up from where she was standing near me and the others. She looked as nervous as everyone else.

The hat thought for a long time until it called out "HUFFLEPUFF!". Even though I might not be in the same house as her now, at least she got to be in the right house for her since she is really loyal and kind and caring.

It didn't take too long for it to get to Scorpius. We chatted a lot on the train and it turns out he's actually quite nice, if a little bit shy at times. He said he doesn't want to be in slytherin in case they all treat him like his Dad.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" The whole hall hushed, the Slytherins got ready to cheer.

The hat took ages to choose. I guess he's kind and loyal like a Gryffindor, smart enough for Ravenclaw and nice enough for Hufflepuff. In the end it went for "GRYFFINDOR!" The slytherins stared in shock while the gryffindors cheered. Possibly because James started the cheering and everyone likes him.

"Malfoy, Elladora" a small girl with long blonde hair walked up. I didn't realise Scorpius had a twin. I guess he didn't talk that much. We all stared in shock. She was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

The next person from our little group of friends/family was Liam.

"Norman, Liam" Liam walked up looking a bit nervous but quite confident. He had told us on the train he thought since we got our letter we are obviously all in Hogwarts and we are all magic so therefore we will be in a house. He also pointed out we are all too nice for slytherin so therefore there is nothing to worry about at all.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted loudly. I hope we're in the same dorm if I'm in gryffindor too. I cant wait to be sorted now even if I'm nervous. Maybe the hat really will put me in gryffindor if I want it to.

There weren't too many names beginning with O so it wasn't long before my turn. I was nervous, excited and confused at the other two things all at the same time. Rose noticed and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Potter, Albus" There was a bit of an intake of breath but since James had been here before me it wasn't that big.

"Well, what am I going to do with you?" I almost jumped right into the air at the sound of the hat.

I tried thinking can the others hear you when you are speaking to me?

"No, don't worry. Smart of you to work it out. Now where should I put you?"

Um, are you asking me, mister Hat?

"ooh manners! Not slytherin then!" I almost started laughing if it weren't for my relief at not going to the one house I was 100% sure about not being in.

"hmm, very smart and loyal. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? I'll ask you since it won't matter which."

Thanks, can I be in gryffindor with my family please?

"Yes obviously you were gonna be, just listen to yourself. Sorry to tease it's just too fun." the hat said annoyingly "anyway GRYFFINDOR!"

The rest of the hall heard the house name being called out. I hope it only took that long in my head. It would be pretty embarassing to be there for ages wondering if people are laughing or whispering about whether you are really magic or not.

I almost skipped over to the Gryffindor table. James had saved a space for me. Really, he can be so annoying!

It took a bit of time before all the weasleys were to be sorted since they were in the Ws. There were quite a few of them as well. I wonder who'll get called first? Maybe first name because lady's first wouldn't work with so many.

Eventually it did get to the Weasleys. In the end they did first name alphabetical order as well.

"Weasley, Dominique" She was quite quick. She is quite confident and her whole family from this country at least are gryffindors.

"Weasley, Lucy" The hat sorted her into Gryffindor almost immediately.

"Weasley, Rose" Rose walked up confidently. She's really smart so she could easily be a ravenclaw. Eventually she was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Finally Roxie was sorted into Gryffindor in record time leaving a terrified look on Fred's face. There were two people left who got sorted quickly, 1 to slytherin, 1 to ravenclaw.

Then we all ate a lot of food. After everyone was finished the plates vanished and the prefects led us up to our dorms. I was with Liam, Scorpius and three new people I dont know much yet. I had talked to them a bit at the feast but I dont exactly know all that much about them. Their names are Daniel, Jayden and Sebastian.

 **Hope you liked this chapter, next few will be on their first year then it's 2nd year! so any suggestions for the nect ppl to be sorted would be helpful since I write very fast when I know what to write about, meaning that tomorrow may be a year later if that makes any sense at all. Anyway next to be sorted is Louis and some more made up characters, then next year after that is Hugo and Lily. I love reviews and messages that are positive or contain lovely ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**btw any suggestions for houses for Lily, Hugo and Louis? I think I know which house but I dont mind interesting suggestions.**

 **Chapter 3: A picture's worth a 1000 words, Dominique's POV with a quick flash to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry talking then back to normal.**

I really love it at hogwarts. I'm in a room with my family and friends. I do classes with my family and friends (and others obviously) and I have meals with my family and friends. Pretty awesome apart from the fact Slytherins exist (haha I spelt it right, dont mind me butting in just I put random silent Hs in accidently sometimes and spellcheck aint working). Thank god none of the family are in Slytherin. Scorpius is really nice and is definitely a Gryffindor. He hates Slytherin just as much as the rest of us.

As I said/thought I am sharing a room with my family and friends. Or at least the ones in my year which are: Lucy, Ambra, Roxie, Rose and my newer friend: Elladora (Elle for short, who is Scor's twin sister). Al, Scor and Liam seem happy with their roommates Daniel, Jayden and Sebastian as well. It seemed reasonably peaceful for all of 5 days.

We had arrived at the school on a Friday. We had thought about sending a letter home but forgot about it quickly as the weekend was the next day. We got to explore around the castle with Fred, James and Molly, who sort of knew their way round most of it, before classes started. It was great to see all the magical stuff and be in our world - the wizarding world (even if Shell Cottage is in the middle of nowhere so we have quite a few magical things).

By the time it was Monday we were thinking about the letter but then classes started. It was sooooo busy. I think it's because it's a lot harder than the muggle school - can you believe all our parents made us go to that, I'm not against muggles but it's not as if we dont know we're magic - that we went to. That's probably because noone set anything on fire or blew up a chair accidently in muggle school. Also that wasn't considered normal in muggle school though James did accidently set a lot of stuff on fire using accidental magic in muggle school.

By the time we got to Wednesday (5 days from Friday) there was still no letter so we decided we'd better write one or nobody would ever know what house we are all in. Molly wrote it in the end because she has neat handwriting and is very sensible (unlike people who's names are Fred or James).It said:

 _Dear Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Percy and Audrey,_

 _we are writing to tell you that everyone got sorted into Gryffindor and is enjoying the school a lot. The first years (Molly's writing it out for us) have all made some new friends outside of the family. So far Fred and James are only plotting pranks in their head and have not done anything terrible yet. Unfortunately that could mean it's worse that usual and needs more planning but oh well, at least they are entertaining the whole school (almost)._

 _James has just stuck this photo on with some weird thing that wont let it come off (thanks uncle george, from James since I had to write something). Sorry to everyone if it makes Uncle Ron angry._

 _(-photo of everyone in gryffindor colours-)_

 _(Fred speaking now) Scorpius Malfoy and his twin are in Gryffindor by the way. He's made great friends with us all._

 _Lots of love,_

 _from: Fred, James, Al, Dom, Roxie, Rose, Lucy and Molly xxx_

Those of us who found the picture which included Scor and Elle found it funny had now started laughing. Even Molly was giggling quietly.

Before anyone sensible (like more sensible than Molly since she was giggling too much) could stop us we had owled it to the Burrow. Grandma Molly would probably invite all our parents round for dinner or something and then give them the letter. I wish I could see their reactions. Even if I'm not a prankster my self I find practical jokes very funny.

 **Flash to the next evening, at the burrow, from Ginny's POV when they get the letter.**

"Hi mum" I greeted and we hugged as I walked into the Burrow with Harry. Shortly after Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey arrived. Mum had told us she wanted a proper family dinner but we all knew there was a real reason.

"So, the real reason I invited you was because your kids have sent a letter to all of you." She told us.

"Finally, they weren't that busy were they?" George said. It had been 5 days since they arrived.

"Hmm, who wants to read it out? Ok, I'll do it, if my son has done anything terrible I want to be the first to know." I decided with a sigh.

I read it out till the unfortunately etc part about James and Fred. I let out another sigh and Angelina gave me an understanding look before I continued.

I just had to laugh at the picture and caption.

I showed it to everyone and Ron started to look mad.

"My daughter... is hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy?" He said.

"Yeah" Bill replied, I dont think he cares that much about who his kids hang out with when it comes to their parents. Me, Hermione and Harry dont really blame Scorpius for anything and he is in Gryffindor after all.

The rest of the night was quite fun since we hadn't been able to hang out like this for a long time. Louis, Lily and Hugo were being looked after by Teddy so that we could have a break.

 **And back to our favourite castle/school in Scotland (Hogwarts for you ppl who cba figuring it out)**

They wrote individual letters back to us.

 **Next chapter is the letters and reaction to one or two and then back to normal stuff**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Fred and Roxie,_

 _I hope you aren't getting into loads of trouble. Roxie dont try to kill your brother. Well done on getting into Gryffindor Roxie. Hope you have lots of fun at school._

 _Lots of love, from Mum and Dad_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Dear James and Al,_

 _have fun in Gryffindor dont get in trouble and come home for Christmas, you can bring a friend each, please be warned Uncle Ron doesn't like scorpius but you can bring him anyway._

 _Love from Mum and Dad xxx_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Cher Dominique,_

 _Bravo sur entrer dans Gryffindor. Parlez-en à que votre sœur en aucun cas est-elle à rencontrer et snog Teddy Lupin à Hogsmeade_

 _l'amour de maman et papa._

 ** _Dear Dominique,_**

 ** _Well done on getting into Gryffindor. Please tell your sister under no circumstances is she to meet up with and snog Teddy Lupin in Hogsmeade._**

 ** _Love from mum and dad_**

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _How dare you hang out with Scorpius Malfoy. Don't you dare bring him over for Christmas or else._

 _From your father_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _Dear Lucy and Molly,_

 _Looking forward to seeing you at Christmas, we have no doubt you'll have a fun year at hogwarts,_

 _From your parents_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 **Eventful Letters - Lucy's POV**

We all received letters back from our parents at breakfast, mine was quite normal and very boring therefore clearly written by my dad since, no offence to him, he isn't very interesting.

Dominique found her letter so funny that after she read it she translated it into English then read it to all of us. We were all laughing a lot when she decided to go and show it to her older sister who was sitting farther down the table.

Victoire freaked out and immediately stormed over towards us and started shouting at James about how it was all his fault since he told everyone about her kissing Teddy at the train station.

Her rant was cut short however by the bell ringing **(does hogwarts have a bell? That's how they remind us of lessons starting/ending at my school)** to signify class was about to start. We all got up and headed to our first lesson of the day, transfiguration.

 **Sorry this is short but it isn't exactly a proper chapter, also sorry I haven't written anything in ages, I've been really busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Jingle Bells, Rose's POV**

Me, Scor, Elle, Dom, Al, James, Fred, Roxie, Liam, Ambra, Chloe, Nora, Lucy and Molly wandered through the snow up to the Burrow, where we were all staying for Christmas. Teddy and Victoire walked ahead of us stopping to kiss every so often while they waited for us to catch up to them.

When we got to the door, Grandma Molly opened it for us and gave all the Weasleys and Chloe and Nora (who she knew from last year) big hugs. I love Christmas at the Burrow because we all get to hang out.

We heard a shout from the living room: "My daughter better not have brought that bloody Malfoy kid over!" That must have been my dad. Scor and Elle somehow turned even paler than usual and then turned bright pink straight after. They're both really quiet and sweet but Elle is more actually nervous than quiet. She only really talks to her friends and Scor.

"No, Dad! I've brought home the other Malfoy, Al brought home 'that bloody Malfoy' who's name is Scor by the way!" I yelled back.

"Rose, please dear, don't shout." Gran told me.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

We all walked into the living room. Aunt Ginny was glaring at Dad as if warning him to be silent. Grandma Molly started telling us where we would be sleeping.

"James, Fred, Al, Scorpius and Liam will be in one room. Louis and Hugo will be together. Lily, Lucy, Molly, Rose and Roxie will be together. Elladora, Nora, Chloe, Ambra and Dominique will be in the room at the top." She told us all.

We've had to expand the burrow so that it had tons of giant rooms to accommodate our massive family. There's enough beds for 5 people in each room apart from Louis and Hugo's room. My Mum charmed the big garden so that muggles couldn't see us when we were playing quidditch there and so that we could use a snitch and it wouldn't go outside the charmed pitch area.

Since it was quite late we all had dinner immediately and then went up to our rooms to hang out and chat. Elle, Dom and Ambra came into our room whilst Chloe and Nora who were in James, Molly and Fred's year stayed in their room. This Christmas is going to be so fun.

The next few days were really cool, we all played quidditch and had loads of fun. By Christmas Eve we were all better friends than ever if at all possible.

It turns out that Elle has selective mutism which is an anxiety disease. It's the reason why she doesn't talk a lot. Dom's little brother Louis has it as well but I think Elle isn't as bad probably since she's a twin.

It turns out that Scor and Elle have 2 **(don't kill me for using the number)** younger sisters called Genevieve and Sasha who are 5 and 2 years old. They didn't come to the train station though because Genevieve was hanging out with her older cousin Addison Zabini and so her parents might as well look after Sasha since it would be easier to sort out the luggage and pets without a 2 year old to worry about.

My dad doesn't hate Scor that much anymore since he's been able to see that Scor is a good person and how much he cares for Elle who gets very nervous around the whole family sometimes. I really hope they can manage to get along properly some day because... oh god I think I may have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Well, I say woke up but really I couldn't get to sleep properly. I don't know why, maybe because it hadn't been a very tiring day due to not playing quidditch. The pitch was too icy to risk hurting ourselves just for a fun game.

I decided to go down to get some cookies. I don't know whether they'll help but Aunt Ginny helped bake them with Grandma Molly earlier and I know for a fact that there are some in the cupboard that haven't been eaten yet, shockingly, as they were amazing.

I was walking over to the living room with a couple of cookies when I saw James sitting talking to Elle. Hmm they seem really cute together. I decided to go back upstairs and not interrupt them since it wouldn't be nice. It's always great to see Elle talking to someone normally. Actually now I think about it, she does talk to James a lot.

Even though I'd love to tell everyone about it, it would probably be mean and once you tell one Weasley a secret every Weasley knows it.

 **I hope you guys don't think my chapters are too short; I just don't want to drag on too much. Please review, I love nice comments and constructive criticism.**


End file.
